


If You Cry Out in the Dark, I Will Hear You Calling

by SuperFriends (Hokum)



Series: The Haunted Palace [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Demonic Possession, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Anguish, Nightmares, Sex, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokum/pseuds/SuperFriends
Summary: “Not a virgin anymore are you Katie-cakes? Shall we see if lover boy is up for round two?”Before Kate can even begin to think her body is moving back towards the bedroom, back towards Richard.
Or
Amaru isn't done with Richie and Kate just yet, not by a long short.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Possible triggers for attempted rape whilst under demonic possession.
> 
> Tittle is from "I Could Be" by Kyla La Grange

"Good?" 

Kate looks down at Richie, his glasses are sliding down his sweaty nose, her own skin flushed from her recent orgasm. Pushing his damp hair out of his face with one hand she leans down and kisses him.  


  "Didn't the noises I was making make it obvious?" She teases as she nibbles his bottom lip.

“I dunno… might need to hear them again to double check,” Richie says playfully as he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her back down for more kisses. Kate smiles against his lips, she’d be quite happy to give him a repeat performance later on. They kiss for a few more minutes until Richie begins to soft inside her so Kate gives him one last kiss before rolling off him. Richie pouts a bit at the loss but is more than happy when Kate curls up beside him, his long arm wrapping around her shoulder. Her body is wet and sticky, she needs to clean her self up, but Richie’s body is warm and she can’t bring herself to move just yet. They lay together in silence for a while, both basking in the after effects of their recent love making, until Richie’s hand starts to trail idly up and down Kate’s side before coming to rest just underneath her left breast. Kate starts to laugh as his thumb begins to slide over the sensitive skin.

“Didn’t you get enough of me earlier?” 

Richie shrugs as he brushes his thumb over her nipple, causing Kate to moan softly. Its one of her favourite places to be touched and Richie knows this all too well.

“I could never get enough of you,” Richie says as he starts to massage her breast. Kate closes her eyes and relaxes into him, they’re never going to get any sleep at this rate. As much as she’d love to stay like this the stickiness between her legs is starting to feel gross.

“Ok,” She says as she starts to sit up, “That’s enough for now…I need to get cleaned up.”

Richie yawns loudly as he stretches his arms out above his head. Kate kisses his shoulder and rolls away from him, already missing the warmth of his body. Richie gives her naked rear end a little slap, causing Kate to giggle as she makes her way to the bathroom.

Grabbing a damp washcloth she quickly cleans herself up. There's a little heart shaped bruise on her hip where Richie grabbed her just a touch too hard when he came. She smiles down at it. He'd been horny all day and she’d had taken great delight in playing with him. Brushing up against him, touching herself when she knew only he was watching. By the time the evening had rolled around she was so desperate for him. Her nipples where still hard from his touch, maybe round two wasn't such a bad idea.  
 Kate is midway through brushing her teeth when something catches her eye in the mirror. There’s something wrong with her hair. Spitting out the toothpaste and whipping her mouth, Kate frowns as she leans in to have a closer look. Running her hands through her hair she finds a single red strand. Her hands tremble slightly as she pulls it out of her head. It had been over a two years since Amaru had taken control of her body, it had taken everything Kate had to put herself back together again. Richie had been with her every step of the way and had helped pull her through her darkest moments.

Maybe its just a stray one left over; it had taken a while for her body to go back to normal. Kate runs her fingers only to discover more red strands; brown is turning to red before her very eyes. Kate can feel her chest start to contract with panic.The red is spreading out like wild fire through out her hair. This can’t be happening. In a frenzy Kate starts ripping out handfuls of her own hair which turns out to be pointless as it just keeps growing back. 

No! She’s gone, she can’t come back! Kate eyes go wide with fear, almost her entire head of hair has turned red, and stumbles away from the mirror. She’s just about to scream out to Richie, even has the R formed on her lips, when she feels herself being violently shoved back into the deepest corner of her mind. Kate can see her own reflection looking back at her in the mirror, green eyes turning blood red, as her face splitting into a huge grin. 

“Hello Katie-Cakes,” Amaru purrs as Kate screams out inside her own head in fear. 

“No, your dead! I killed you!” Kate screams as she tries to push her way to the surface.

Amaru merely laugh as she slides herself throughout Kate’s entire body and takes full control. Its a horribly familiar feeling, like slamming your fists against soundproof glass. Her body is already beginning to move involuntarily, hands sliding over her naked breasts, and then down between her legs. Her fingers rub at her most intimate parts before they push their way inside her. It feels rough and aggressive, the complete opposite of how she’d touch herself or how Richie would touch her. Once she’s finished Amaru withdraws her fingers, looks directly into the mirror, and licks Richie’s semen from her fingers. She wants Kate to watch.

“Mmmm… lover boy tastes yummy.”

“Stop it!,” Kate cry's out, she’s completely helpless once again.

“You’ll never be rid of me Katie-cakes, I’ll be a part of you forever,” Amaru hisses as she pinches one of Kate’s nipples. The pain is sharp and the complete opposite of what she experienced only a few minutes earlier. Kate can already feel Amaru plundering through her memories, her most private thoughts and emotions. 

“Not a virgin anymore are you Katie-cakes? Shall we see if lover boy is up for round two?”

Before Kate can even begin to think her body is moving back towards the bedroom. She’s not even walking like she normally does, her hips are swaying around all over the place. Richie is waiting in bed for her, unprotected and unaware of what’s about to come through the door. Kate is not about to let Amaru get her claws into Richie, she’ll die before she lets that happen. 

With every bit of effort she has, Kate manages to force herself to the surface. Her legs stop mid step and her body collides painfully with the sink. Its taken all of her energy to just do this but she can’t let Amaru get through that door. She’s barely drawn breath when she is shoved even further backwards into her mind. Its like being mentally beaten and Amaru is furious that Kate almost gave her away.

“Watch and learn Katie-cakes. I’m about to give lover boy a night he’ll never forget,” Amaru purrs as she pushes the bathroom door open. 

Richie is still naked, laying on the bed with his eyes closed. He looks so young and vulnerable when he sleeps. Kate has a sudden urge to want to cover him up, she doesn't want Amaru to see him like this. Its horrific enough to have her own body abused but to not be able to stop it happening to Richie is almost unbearable. Once again Kate begins to try and claw her way to the surface, praying that Richie will wake up before Amaru finishes stalking her way towards him. 

“Please wake up,” Kate begs. Richie would know just by looking at her that Amaru had returned. She’s more sure of that then anything. There aren’t enough words to describe how horrible it is having to watch Amaru look at Richie like she’s found her new favourite toy to play with. Its even worse when Amaru reaches out and trails her fingers along Richie’s bare leg, just behind his knee. It’s his sensitive spot, a place where Kate likes to tease him; she can already see his toes begin to twitch. Kate is lit up from the inside by an insane fury. 

“Don’t you touch him! Don't you dare touch him!” Kate snarls as she pushes back against Amaru as hard as she can. There’s no way she’s letting that bitch get her hands on Richie again. It works and Amaru stumbles back from the bed a little. If only Kate could -, Amaru suddenly smashes her back down evan further than she was before. Kate blacks out for a few moments, Amaru’s strike back had been brutal this time. It’s like being at the bottom of a very deep dark well but she’ll drag herself to the top, however long it takes to get there.

Amaru smiles triumphantly as she crawls her way up the bed, onto Richie’s body and straddles his waist. 

“Please, please don’t!” Kate begs, she already feels so weak and she can’t bear to watch whats about to happen.

Richie stirs a little and reaches down to stroke her hair, his eyes are still closed.  


 “You want to go again?” He sounds sleepy and Kate wants more than anything to wrap her arms around him and hold him close. Watching Amaru destroy Richie’s mind was one of the worst things she had to endure, Kate’s not sure if she would be able to live through it again.

“Keep your eyes closed,” Amaru say’s softly.

“Yes M’am.”  
  

His hand trails up her side to cup her breast, rolling his thumb across her nipple the way he knows she likes. Amaru takes his hand, lifts it to her mouth and starts to suck slowly on his fingers. Richie lets out a contented little sigh, the one Kate knows means he’s happy, as he runs his fingers over what he thinks are Kate’s lips. His penis is starting to show interest but by some small grace of God Amaru doesn't touch it. Kate is trying so hard to push her way to the surface but Amaru’s hold is too strong. She can’t let her do this to Richie, it would destroy them both.

“Kate,” Richie murmurs as his hand trails through her hair and rubs the back of her neck softly.

Amaru leans down and licks a trail up Richie’s chest, ending at his nipple. He’s half hard already.

“Stop, please stop,” Kate begs as she tries once again to push herself to the surface. She so close to the top, pulling herself up hand over fist.  
Without warning Amaru bites down hard on Richie’s nipple, even Kate can feel her own mouth fill with blood. Below her, Richie cries out in pain as he struggles to get up.

“Kate?!”

Richie’s eyes snap open but before he can do anything Amaru grabs him by the hair and slams his head against the headboard. There’s a loud cracking noise and Richie slumps down in a daze. There’s blood everywhere and Kate screams out loud even though nobody can hear her. Richie tries to sit up again as he holds his hand against his bleeding head, groaning in pain. Amaru strikes again and locks her legs around his waist and slaps him so hard his glasses fly off his face, laughing loudly as she does so. 

“RICHIE!!!” Kate screams but its no use, Richie can’t hear her.

Amaru is about to bring her fist down a second time but this time Richie is ready for her. His hand darts out and grabs her by the wrist, the grip is firm but not enough to hurt. Kate knows better then to wish for him to hurt Amaru by causing her pain. Richie wouldn't hurt her before when Amaru possessed her and he sure as hell won’t do now. The sight of Kate’s red hair throws him a little and allows Amaru to pull her hand free.  
They struggle some more and until Richie manages to flip Amaru onto her back and pin her hands down.

“Kate? I know you can hear me in there, I’m going to get you out of there. Just hold on!” he’s looking deep into her eyes, like he can see all the way down to her, but Amaru only laughs up at him and brings her knee up hard into his groin. Richie grunts pain as he rolls off her clutching his aching privates and allowing Amaru to claw at his back with her nails. Once she’s got Richie on his back Amaru sits on top of his chest, holding his arms down with her knees and preventing him from moving. 

“Don’t you want me?” Amaru asks seductively as she slides her hands between Kate’s legs and begins to touch herself. The utter powerless, the complete inability to stop whats happening to her body cause Kate to crumple into a ball inside of herself. Her vision is starting to black in and out, maybe it would just be easier if she just slipped away? 

“Don’t you dare touch her!” Richie snarls as he tries to pull himself free but Amaru is like dead weight on top of him.

“I think she likes it,” Amaru says as she slaps Richie hard in the face again. It still doesn't deter Richie from trying to break free and when Amaru throws her head back, moaning as her fingers begin to move faster, Richie manages to free one of his hands. In an instant he snatches her hand away and holds Amaru firmly at arms length. 

“You don’t get to touch her, ever,” Richie says and the fire in his voice rallies Kate a little. He always tells her that they're in this together, that she’s not alone. Once again Kate begins her accent to the top, pulling herself up hand over fist, digging her fingernails as she slowly begins to climb.

“Kate, you’re being so brave,” Richie tells her, “Just hold on a bit longer.”

Amaru smiles down him just before she tears her hands and lunges towards his face.

“Katie-cakes can’t hear you,” She hisses as she grabs a hold of his face with her hands.

From inside her head Kate can feel the exact moment Richie’s mind begins to crumble around him. She’s trying so hard to fight back, to save him from this but she can’t, she’s too weak. She’s all ways too weak. Richie’s eyes are already starting to flicker from blue to red as he starts to scream in pain. Then they’re just red and Kate feels him completely slip away from her as his shadow self claws its way victorious to the surface.

_“Kate?”_

Kate is still screaming as loud as she can even though nobody can hear her. Amaru has made her watch as she tortures the one person she cares about the most for the second time. She can feel herself giving up, sinking down into a dark little hole where nobody will ever be able to find her.

_“Kate it’s Richie, you have to wake up now.”_

What if nobody ever notices is not her in her body? What if Amaru makes Richie hurt Scott or Seth? Kate will never be able to forgive herself if that happens. She should have been stronger, fought back harder. 

_“Kate, its just a dream.”_

Kate wakes up in her own bed with a scream. Richie had been shaking her gently by the shoulders as he tried to rouse her from her nightmare. Kate’s whole body is trembling with fear. It was just a dream. It’s always just a dream. Closing her eyes tightly she concentrates on her breathing technique, it always helps to calm her down. She’s been having the same dream, or some variation of it, at least twice a week for the past two years. Sometimes she kills Richie, sometimes Richie never realises its not Kate he’s sleeping next to and sometimes Kate kills herself before Amaru gets a hold of her. Whatever he outcome, her nightmares always have her waking up screaming. 

Drawing her knees up, Kate hugs them tight to her chest and tries to centre herself back into the present. It takes her a long time before she’s ready to open her eyes again. Richie was still sitting next to her on the bed, an arms length away, and had so far remained silent. They discussed this the first few times it had happened and had come up with a plan to make Kate feel safe. It made her feel awful but she just couldn't handle anybody touching her in the immediate aftermath of waking up from a nightmare. She needed to reconnect with her own body, make sure it was still hers, before she let anyone else touch her. Thankfully Richie completely understood her reasons for this.

Kate glances towards him, at his big beautiful blue eyes looking at her with so much love and devotion. Shivering slightly she pulls her legs closer to her body, looking down she spots the little heart shaped bruise on her hip. It makes her smile a little knowing that the love they had shared before she had fallen asleep had been real. There love for each other would be something that Amaru would never be able to take away from them, not matter how hard she tried. Richie holds out his hand to her which she takes and allows herself to be pulled back into bed. Five minutes later she's tucked up in Riches arms with the blankets wrapped around them. Kate buries her face in the warmth of her his chest, breathing in Richie’s familiar, comforting scent.

“Sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for,” Richie tells her firmly. He tells her this every time she wakes up screaming, every time she lets her mind wander to far onto the things Amaru made her do and every time she blames her self for not being stronger to fight against Amaru. Hopefully one day she’ll be able to believe him. 

“Do you want me to leave the light on?”

Kate nods, glad that he won’t judge her for being silly even when she asks him to check under the bed and that all the doors and windows are locked.   
“What if she comes back,” Kate whispers once Richie has climbed back into bed with her. Its been her biggest fear and nothing anybody say’s will convince her that Amaru won’t claw her way back in.

“Then I’d come get you,” Richie shrugs, like he’s just going down the road for groceries.

Kate props herself up to look at him, she knows exactly what it would do to him if Amaru reared ever ugly head again. Richie had his own fair share of nightmares to deal with.

“Richie,” She says softly as she reaches up to stroke his face.

“Look, I’m not going to tell you that she’s never going to come back, that you just need to get over what she did to you,” Richie says as he strokes her hair, “But I want you to know that if Amaru does return then you won’t be alone this time. Wherever she took you I’d come and find you.”

Kate smiles at him, her eyes full of tears, as he leans in and kisses her softly on the lips. Sometimes she wonders how it’s possible to love someone so much. It takes her a while but Kate finally begins to drift towards sleep. Its a huge comfort to be wrapped up in the arms of the one person who knows exactly what it feels like to be violated, the one person who she knows would go to hell and back to make sure that that never happened to her again.


End file.
